


Under the Sun

by rivlee



Category: EastEnders
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivlee/pseuds/rivlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'll find a way any way they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onlymywishfulthinking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlymywishfulthinking/gifts).



> This is my first attempt at Chryred for Onlymywishfulthinking who requested them for a drabble prompt. Title from Mumford & Sons' _Whispers in the Dark_.

Christian Clarke was well aware that Syed Masood wasn’t a perfect man. He’d known from the start that there was a tendency for lies, cons, and cheating. Christian had his own past full of men he didn’t love and shallow relationships that lasted only for the sake of what he could get out of them. Neither of them were perfect men, or the best of men, but they were good in their souls and matched each other well. Christian believed that, even when things were at its worst. He knew there were times when love wasn’t enough; when trust and faith lay broken on vows already tarnished before they were spoken. Even when he was determined to leave, he never could imagine a life completely void of his Syed. He knew life before Syed, had lived the bumbling confusion and pain of life without him and waiting for him, and repeating it over and over again. To reach the point where they had their families' acceptance and everything going towards the right path and to find it ruins, a smarter man would’ve given up. Christian never was the academic or brainy type. 

He’d met his other half and that didn’t always mean happiness, but it did mean he would settle for nothing less. Syed may have spoken the truth; when they were happy saw everything go to ruin, but that wasn’t enough for Christian to stop trying. There were words and phrases he could only mean for and hear from Syed now. And Christian was scared of what could happen. He knew in his heart this time was different. Leaving Albert Square and all its added stressors behind could only serve them well. Florida wasn’t home but it was at least three months of a respite. There were decisions to be made later; more important and final discussions to come in the future.

A quick reunion, a nine hour plane flight, and an overly tired dinner with his mother and Jane didn’t solve even the smallest of their problems. This time now though, right here, sleeping beside Syed, feeling his hair tickle Christian’s neck, smelling the traces of shampoo, soap, and cologne on his body, offered comfort in a way Christian hadn’t known in what felt like months. That was one the hardest part of their separation; learning to sleep alone. He took in a deep breath full of Syed’s scent and tried to ignore the tears sliding down his face. 

“Clarkey?” Syed asked in a sleep-drenched voice.

“Shh,” Christian soothed. He ran a hand down Syed’s back and kissed the top of his head. “Go back to sleep.”

“Hmm,” Syed said as he snuggled close and nodded. “Love you.” His fingers tightened on Christian’s skin and forced them even to closer. 

“Love you more,” he happily whispered. 

Christian tightened his own hold and allowed himself the luxury to press kisses into Syed’s hair. Here things were safe, they were good, not perfect, never would be, but they’d find a way. All the odds against them, all the bridges they burned and chances they took to be together, they _would_ find a way.


End file.
